


déjà vu nombreuses fois

by gladdecease



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bechdel Test Pass, Community: ladiesbingo, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Routine is good," Nyota says with a smile.  "It means nothing's gone wrong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	déjà vu nombreuses fois

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is inspired by tumblr posts like [this](http://gladdecease.tumblr.com/post/71361205269/anaeolist-nyota-as-captain-and-carol-as) and [this](http://gladdecease.tumblr.com/post/69788781166/redcheekdays-benedictcumbersomething-t-r-i), which are awesome ideas. There should be a dozen different versions of this troika. Somebody get on that.

"Captain on the bridge!" Chekov says before the door to the bridge is even fully open. Nyota pauses, and nods acknowledgement before taking the seat Gaila's freed up for her.

"Report?"

"Honestly," Gaila says, perching on one of the arms of the captain's chair, "it's been pretty routine. I feel like I've sat through the same shift a hundred times."

"Routine is good," Nyota says with a smile. "It means nothing's gone wrong."

Gaila hums neutrally. "I guess. Oh, although! Something apparently urgently interesting got scanned by sciences, but my specialty is so far away from astrophysics I told them to wake Marcus up if it's so important. They didn't, so my guess is it wasn't all that urgent _or_ interesting."

Nyota frowns, goes to say something in response to that, but... pauses.

The turbolift door opens, and Carol races onto the bridge, taking 0718's place at the primary sciences console without so much as a word exchanged between them. "Actually, they _did_ , and it _is_ ," she says, scanning the results. "Tachyon readings off the _scale_ , chroniton levels I've only seen in textbooks..." She continues muttering concerning things under her breath for a minute, then absently adds, "Oh, and sorry I'm late about it, the lift was slow to respond."

Gaila looks as confused by that as Nyota feels, so she asks, "What do you mean, _late_ about it?"

Carol opens her mouth and - blinks thoughtfully. "I'm... not sure, actually. It just felt like I should have been here sooner." She frowns. "That sounds incredibly strange, but - didn't it feel that way to you?"

"Well, now that you mention it..." Nyota had had a good twenty seconds to respond to Gaila's comments before Carol walked in, but she hadn't used them. It had felt wrong, like she wasn't supposed to respond. Like she wasn't supposed to have _time_ to respond? "Yes, actually."

Gaila snaps her fingers. "You know what it is? Déjà vu. It feels like we've done this once before."

"Captain," Darwin calls out, "we're about to go through some - " The bridge trembles, and then shakes like it's going to fall apart, and Gaila falls off her perch on the arm of the captain's chair. 0718 catches her a foot off the floor with a practiced ease.

"Somehow," Nyota says, holding out the earring she'd caught automatically, "I think we've done this more than once. Tachyons and chronitons, you said?"

Carol nods, focused on her readings. "Yes, and I believe - "

Alarms start going off all over and a message from a panicked Keenser starts playing across the bridge, saying something's gone wrong with the warp engines. Other messages start coming in from all over the ship; Nyota rises to her feet, to do the only thing she can do in this situation, and

"Captain on the bridge!" Chekov says before the door to the bridge is even fully open. Nyota pauses, a little thrown, then nods acknowledgement before taking the seat Gaila's freed up for her.

"Report?"

"Honestly," Gaila says, perching on one of the arms of the captain's chair, wobbling once, and reconsidering, "it's been pretty routine. I feel like I've sat through the same shift a hundred times."

"Routine is good," Nyota says with a smile that feels odd. "It means nothing's gone wrong."

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Thank God it's Friday... Again: Time Loops" on my [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://glad-fics.livejournal.com/42549.html). Also for the prompt "time travel" on my [trope_bingo](http://trope_bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://glad-fics.livejournal.com/38550.html).
> 
> The title is my best guess at "already seen many times" in French, since déjà déjà déjà vu looked ridiculous.


End file.
